45th Annual Hunger Games SYOT
by My Void
Summary: Tribute, career, small, big, crazy or sane create a tribute and see if they qualify for the 45th Annual Hunger Games. OPEN!
1. Character fourm

Hey! For those who took the time to choose my SYOT thank you and let me start by saying I am an avid updater so long as people are reviewing, otherwise I loose the spark. I'd like you all to send the character forums through pm, much easier to manage if you don't mind; as well any characters I don't seek fit to be part of the games will either be disqualified, tweaked only slightly or be a bloodbath tribute. Either way I'll do my best to get their name in somehow. My characters name is Oakly and she is a district six tribute, so that is the only spot reserved.

Good luck, hope I get some great tributes!

GENERAL:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Personality:

APPEARANCE:

Height:

Weight:

Hair color & style:

Eye color:

Race:

RELATIONSHIPS:

Parents:

Siblings:

Friends:

Pets:

PERSONAL:

Past:

Outlook on life:

Favored memories:

Weaknesses:

Strengths:

GAMES RELATED:

Reaped or volunteered?:

If volunteered why?:

Reaping outfit:

Who visits him/her after the reaping?:

Token (optional):

Name of his/her mentor (optional):

Name of his/her stylist (optional):

Interview outfit:

Interview angle:

Preferred weapon:

Training score:

Last thoughts before entering arena:

Acquired supplies if survived blood bath:

Acquired weapons if survived blood bath:

Tactics in the games:

Allies:

Romances:

Preferred way of dying:

let me know if there's anything else, please be as detailed as possible and try to not sugar coat the characters. I mean not all kids are orphans, or their parents beat them if you know what I mean. 


	2. Addie & Shine

A/N: Adeline Hanran belongs to: Queen Of The Type Writers Shine Murphy belongs to: Rookie756

ADDIE- ADDIE- ADDIE- ADDIE- ADDIE- ADDIE- ADDIE

I sat high in the tree, a tall oak among many others; but this wasn't just any oak tree it was the oldest, most gorgeous oak tree surrounding the even more 'gorgeous' district 1.

That's what they call it at least, gorgeous. Maybe it's because we produce gems in this district, our people are the right side hand to the Capitol; our expertise mining diamonds and being their dogs.

What most people don't understand though is before you can get a beautiful diamond you need to push on an ugly coal.

The sky was blue, the sun was bearing down on my back and I could hear the buzzards buzzing all around me loudly, at most it was a beautiful day. To be brutally honest though the events of the day, not so much.

My name is Adeline Hanran, and I am a district 1 citizen; although I'm not necessarily one for following the rules that apply to the regular citizens. It's not that I'm spoiled, it's that being left alone most your life can leave an impact that ultimately leaves you to your own accord.

My father, Aden Hanran and former victor of the Hunger Games is a bit of a workaholic. In fact he's so popular he practically lives in the Capitol with his work, and his mentoring job is like his pride and joy, rather than his wife or kids. Now don't get me wrong I love my dad, but he's never home to know that I do.

My mother on the other hand is always home, that's why I resort to sneaking out otherwise I wouldn't be receiving any strawberries for dessert if I got caught. In my family though, the only one I can truly get along with is my younger brother; Colten. I mean he even looks like me, with red hair and green eyes we're always told we look alike, but he's more naive. He lives life with a smile and happy thoughts, unlike myself but that's getting too personal for comfort.

When I was younger, when Colten was just a toddler and I began watching the games for the first time that's when reality hit me. Living in this world, fucking sucks. (I'm a bit blunt, but you'll get used to it.) After two years of watching those games I needed an outlet, needed to show my anger towards the capitols cruelty. They're treating us like caged animals that they can slaughter at their expense, it's sick. (I was a rather out spoken child, now though I tend to keep more to myself and spare my family the consequences.)

And that, that is when I met the band of rebels who are scattered all around district 1. It started when I was merely my brothers current age, ten years old. I was out running errands for my mother and a street urchin had stollen my money right out of my satchel. If I hadn't looked down at the exact moment I wouldn't have even noticed.

I'm a stubborn child, with a knack for always being right and winning everything. It's a small quirk of mine, one I'm not too fond of. Needless to say I ran after him and tackled him, I had to wrestle my money from him and he was ultimately surprised and impressed by my act of bravery. His name was Hunter Rhodes, and to this day he is still one of my closest friends, the one who got me to join the band of rebels who despite my fathers profession; took me under their wing. I've been with them ever since and they've helped me cope with the games and how to blow off steam. They're my friends, I'm thankful to have them.

"Hey, Addie watcha doing up there?" I groaned, rolling my eyes as I shifted my feet around so my legs where dangling on either side of the branch I was perched on. I looked down to see none other than Jesse weft looking up at me.

With dusty blond hair and hazel eyes he was a looker alright, with the body and the attitude to match. But he wasn't someone I was too fond of, Hunter on the other hand..

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I called down to him, I could see his smug smirk from up here. He's such a damned flirt, no matter the situation.

"C'mon! Your mom sent me to come fetch you." I sighed in exasperation, I knew how much my mother and father approved of Jesse, -the district mayors son- and frowned on Hunter -a street kid- but that was their problem NOT mine.

"What am I, a dog?" I snapped, referring to his comment about 'coming to fetch me.'

"Come here girl." He patronized, patting his knees as I climbed down the tree and landed to the ground with ease. I loved climbing, and I was small enough to do it without worrying about branches breaking. I flattened my now rumpled dress, tracing a finger along one of the blue flowers decorating the bottom skirt of it. This used to be my grandmas, I loved it.

"Bite me." I hissed angrily. All he did was laugh, showing his perfectly white teeth and his dimples. I crossed my arms defiantly as we began walking towards the town square where I'd meet up with my mother and Colten.

"Awe, now C'mon Addie I thought we had a love hate relationship going for us." Jesse teased lightly, I noticed he stood a little too close for comfort; our shoulders just brushing.

"Yeah, I LOVE to HATE you." I snorted, kicking a stone and looking to the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the amusement flash across his face, just before I felt warm hands cover my eyes. I stopped in my tracks instantly, smirking a little and trying not to laugh.

"Guess who?" A voice whispered, I grabbed the hands and pulled them away from my fiercely blushing face. I'd know that voice anywhere, I thought as I spun around to face Hunter.

"Hey Hunter." I gushed as he joined Jesse and I in our walk to the district square. I took in his features; sleek black hair and striking blue eyes. Seeming he was a hunter and always out in the woods his skin was tanned to a pale mocha color. I felt my blush deepen, it was embarrassing, the way I always got flustered around him.

Hunter slung an arm around my shoulders, smiling his cheeky grin as he twirled one of my red curls in between his fingers. He always told me he loved my long red hair, so I favored it too.

"You look stunning." He breathed, as we three entered into the almost deathly silent square. I smiled at him warily, ignoring Jesse's impatient scoff at our closeness.

The people in the square where scary quiet, although I couldn't really figure why even If they where reaped one of our careers would surely take their place. Still, the odds where or never will be in our favor.

I let the peacekeepers take my blood, already used to the little prick seeming I've been doing this since I was twelve. I silently was ushered to the squared off area for girls, my age group being 15. I kept alternating between Jesse and Hunters gazes, feeling my stomach plummet as the ceremony (If you could call it that) began.

The anthem, Panems rising, the rebellions fall, the Hunger Games. It all came in the same order as every year. I looked around seeing other district 1 rebel members cast wary glances to each other as the talking droned on and on. I tuned most of it out, watching my mother and Colten in the crowd anxiously, their faces stone hard. Soon my mind wandered to my father, as I looked up to him on stage. he sat proud and tall, how a strong man like my father could be proud of his occupation is beyond me.

"Adeline Hanran!" I hadn't noticed at first, as I continued tuning out the voices around me. Hopefully, soon this would be over was all I could think, but when all eyes trained on me and I felt a peacekeepers hand move to the small of my back to usher me up to the stage I realized.. I could see the shock, the pure terror in my moms already sunken face as Colten began panicking, his face flushed in fear; it was unbearable.

Jesse was furious, I could see it in those hazel eyes. Despite our relationship I cared for him and he cared for me. I honestly couldn't bring myself to look to Hunter, to see his reaction.

When I was on stage, facing the crowd of district 1 everything seemed to blur around me, how was this happening? I waited and waited for a girl career to volunteer for me, but a horrifying thought struck me, we've been lacking numbers and talent the last few years since the rebels have done their best to sabotage everything Capitol related, including killing off any careers who are shoe ins for today's reaping, or any reaping for that matter.

So no one volunteered, and I realized I was going to compete in the Hunger Games, I realized I'd probably die.

I realized my own father was going to train me and send me off to my immanent death.

Well, that escalated quickly.

SHINE- SHINE- SHINE- SHINE- SHINE- SHINE

I stood casually among the group of male citizens that could potentially be reaped, it didn't matter really because there was always someone who would volunteer in district 1. Most the idiots around me stayed a certain distance, I couldn't blame them I mean I was pretty damn intimidating and I had no problem slitting one of their throats if they crossed me, it was a fact.

I looked over to my twin sister in the year 18 girls roped off area, she gave me a knowing look and all I could do was smile back devilishly. Shimmer is my sister twin sister, my name is Shine. Shine Murphy.

I am district 1's most feared career, hopefully everyone knew that it was my turn to volunteer this year. It's my last year, last chance and if any other career tries to volunteer before me I'll rip their god damned throat out. I listened intently as the district 1 girl was called up, Adeline Hanran. I knew her, a little too well at that.

Addie Hanran, daughter of the most recent victor for district 1. She was a member of the rebellion core, one of the best along side Hunter Rhodes. I remember a while back a couple of her friends had tried landing an attack on me; to get me to quit my job as a career. It resulted in five dead rebels and a very angry Addie.

A volunteer would certainly take her place; I thought surely. But shockingly no one did. I smiled, all I could think was it was her own damned fault, offing all those careers now there's no one to volunteer for precious little Addie.

I could see her face fall as she stepped up onto the stage, distancing herself from her father and the other female mentor. She balled her fists up, pulling her red hair over her right shoulder. She would be a fighter that one, she is after all a rebel among many in district 1. She knows how to kill that much Is sure, but she'll die and if it comes down to it I'll be the one to do it.

I waited in anticipation as the weird Capitol chick crossed the stage to the boys ball, reaching an overly manicured hand in and toying with the slips of paper until she quickly snapped one out. I felt all the people tense up around me; what pansies.

My sister sent me one last glance, I smirked at her nodding my head as the name was called.

"Opal Cunningham!" I looked around, looking for any sort of movement. When a boy, maybe sixteen possibly younger stepped out of his age group. He was small, lean and timid. This was my chance, before someone else tried to take it. Straightening my tie and brushing off my smart grey suit I stepped out of the crowd, raising my hand nonchalantly to catch everyones attention, including the camera men positioned around our district.

"I volunteer!" I called, smiling to myself as the boy, Opal was it? Let out a sigh in relief. The peace keepers ushered me up to the stage, keeping a safe distance though seeming I was considered a threat to everyone including them. Once I was on stage, the Capitol woman strutted her way towards me, her large curly orange wig slightly off angle as she thrusted a mic towards my face.

I scowled at her, shoving some of my long blond hair out of my face and narrowing my eyes. She visibly gulped as she stuttered for words.

"U-Uhm.. Your name?" She asked, I smiled speaking clearly and proudly into the mic.

"Murphy, Shine Murphy." The crowd was silent, I hadn't expected some sort of reaction in the first place but it was obvious the whole of District 1 took more to Addie than me, that would all change once I won the Hunger Games.

"Alright!" She chirped, snapping me out of my thoughts as she beckoned Addie to come over. Hesitantly the small girl tip toed over to us, pushing her tiny pale hand out to me. My hand all but enveloped hers as I shook it roughly, her eyes where emotionless... It was strange to say in the least.

"May the odds be ever in your favor!" The Capitol annoyance called, I looked over to see Addie's father look over me, his eyes dark with worry and warning.

He knew, for sure Addie was not going to make it. And I, Shine Murphy would be this years Hunger Games victor. 


	3. Blade & Killian

_**A/N: Blade Ryker belongs to: TGPH**_

_**Killian Edwards belong to: PeenissandClato**_

* * *

I sat with all my other 'friends' my feet dangling from the high up bar I was sitting on. The instructor; Echidna Ryker was speaking to the careers clearly and I listened intently. She was after all, my adoptive mother.

"As you all obviously know today is the day of the reaping, the 45th annual Hunger Games. And this year is Blade's year to volunteer." A chorus of protests came from the older careers, including the ones who's this year would be their last.

"Echidna, this is unfair! She's only twelve, she has so many years ahead of her!" One girl career, Secret piped in casting me an angry glare. I looked to the ground awkwardly, swinging my legs back and forth.

"Careers do not complain!" Echidna boomed angrily, causing the angry out bursts to cease "Blade has a higher score than most you older careers; namely you Secret." I sighed, I knew Echidna was proud of me but did she have to go stepping on the other careers toes? I mean I might be thrown in an arena with some of these people! I sighed as the careers began departing, I stood up walking over to Echnida shaking my head as my black hair shook from side to side.

"Why do you always have to talk me up in front of them like that?" I laughed, Echidna pulled me into a hug, laughing along with me.

"Because you're my talented girl, that's why. You'll for sure win these games. I have a feeling you will." I smiled as I hugged her back; when we pulled away she pushed my bangs out of my face.

"Go get dressed for the reaping now, Blade." I nodded, turning to leave into my dorm. I lived in the career quarters with Echidna. Seeming my father was a peacekeeper who was reassigned before I was even born and my mother was merely sixteen and left me on the doorsteps of Echnida's career gym I've been living and training here my whole life. It's true, that I was talented. I could easily come off as compeltely innocent, and shy seeming I was only twelve and friggen tiny.

But when you get to know me, I'm one of the most dangerous people you'll ever meet. Not to be all that cocky or anything; but i've been trainging to kill since birth so obviously I must have some skills.

I remember the first time I actually started trainging with weapons was when I was four years old, I had picked up my very first shuriken; my favourite weapon out of all of them. They where small but deadly, like me. I made the future volunteer list at age nine, five years ahead of all the other careers. They're just jealous, that's all. My only true friend is Diana, she's nineteen and more like and older sister but we fight constantly. So I guess we really are like sister if you think about it.

I sighed, looking over at myself in the mirror. My black hair was shoulder blade length and styled into two lie pigtails. It was always naturally straight; I remember Diana trying to curl my hair for a Careers dance one time, it just went flat an hour later. My eyes are a light green color with little flecks of hazel, wide and innocent and my skin is a tanned by not too tanned; I wasn't really all that pretty but you could say I was cute.

My outfit for the reaping was my favorite part of it all though; I wore a grey denim shirt that was long enough to be a dress on me and my black strapped sandels. I smiled at myself a little sadistically as I walked out to meet with Echnida. She smiled at me, Diana stood beside her wearing a purple flowing dress. She looked stunning as usual.

"Blade you look gorgeous." Echnida commented, Diana nodded her head in agreement. I smiled, thanking her politely as we three and the other Careers made out way towards the square.

District 2; not the most popular district but deffinetly not the least popular. We prided ourselves on how many victors we've had, seeming as we walked into the square there where at least four mentors on stage and that's not even all the victors from district 2 alive at this moment in time. Hardly half of them; this year I was sure to win.

I let the peacekeeper take my blood, wincing at the small prick then being ushered into a roped off area for girls the age of twelve. They where all wide eyed and smelt of fear. It was disgusting, and pathetic. I listened boldly through the announcements, the girl from the capital annoyingly explainging the Hunger Games; the message from the mayor. I sighed; just wanting to get this over with.

I wasn't really paying attention when the lady from the capital crossed the stage in her scary high heels, and reached into the ball. But when the name was called; I was surprised to say in the least. But this meant it was fate.

"Blade Ryker!" I smiled, I wouldn't have to volunteer, I heard Diana and Echnida cheering from the crowd as I walked proudly up to the stage, walking up the steps and stopping by the capitol lady giving her the sweetest smile I could. She smiled back at me, and I couldn't help but wonder if my angle for the games would be sweet and innocent; I could probably trick a lot of people with that one.

Well, life is a one way road with only one exit, and I'm going to stay on it as long as I can.

* * *

I sat amuck in the training centre, listeing to the head trainer Echnida speak to the Careers. I smiled when I heard little Blade Ryker would be volunteering this year. She was good alright; but she was tiny and would be easy to kill. I smiled in malice as all the other girl careers began complaining over the unfairness of the situation. The only one I didn't see complaining was Milah; she was gorgeous and I seriously adored her.

Most girls loved me around here; I am quite the lady's man I must admit but the only girl who didn't pay much attention to me was Milah, so she caught my attention. When Echnida had calmed everyone down I stood up, flattening out my black suit and leaving with the rest of the crowd.

Everyone knew this year I was on the list for volunteers; I did after all came from a Victor family and was one of the best Careers. Echnida perfered me over all the other boy Careers, and I prefered her over all the other trainers here. We all walked into the square together and I prided myself upon the frightened looks the District 2 citizens gave us Careers. They should be grateful, with us volunteering for the most years so they don't get their sorry asses sent into the Arena.

My dad was the latest Victor in our family; this year he would not be mentoring due to the fact he knew I was volunteering this year. I was waiting in the year 18 roped off area as the announcments proceeded like every year. Although I had to admit the capitol escort was a lot more strange this year than any other. I was surprised to hear Blade being reaped; no one volunteered seeming they knew she was more than capable. I looked over to Milah, relishing in her ultimate beauty and she returned the gaze giving me a small smile; she was a year younger than I, she would be volunteering next year for the reaping. Her last year, I really hope to make it out of the arena this year so I can be with her and cheer her on next year.

Who am I kidding? Of course I'm going to win this year, I'm the best male Career and I come from a blood line of victors there's no way in hell I wasn't coming out alive. I smiled at myself as Blade walked onto the stage confidently, smiling like the little devil she was. I tried catching her eye but she was reluctant as she continued starring forward into the crowd of District 2 residents. I sighed as the capitol escort pulled a male name from the second ball, calling out a name that was certaintly not mine.

"Olly Berwick!" The name was rather foreign, and I watched as a boy with greasy black hair and a thin frame stepped out of the year fourteen roped off area. He obviously had a horrible family who didn't know how to support properly; I myself have had a great life seeming my family is fairly wealthy. I smiled, watching as he shakily let the preacekeepers bring him halfway up; I was giving the boy a damned heart attack and I knew it.

"I volunteer!" I called after a moments pause, I pushed my way through the other boys around me, coming to stand beside a peacekeeper who looked me up and down and visibly shrunk away from me. I smiled menacingly, as the Olly boy seemed to relax. He returned back to the roped off area as I was escorted to the stage, Echnida's calls for her two Career's where distinct as Diana and even Milah where cheering us both on. Maybe Milah was cheering me on? The escort shoved the mic towards me, asking for my name. I smiled, looking out to the crowd "Killian Edwards, but I prefer Ki."

The escort brought both Blade and I together, her mouth was set in a firm line as she shook my hand. Her hand was so tiny compared to mine; she was so tiny compared to me. I smiled down at her, a bit of a warning for we'd be spending a lot of time together.

Surprisingly enough, she sent me an even more sadistic smile back.

"Ladies and Gentleman of District 2, the female and male tributes for the 45th Annual Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor."

Oh, the odds where in my favor.


End file.
